Large-scale storage systems typically include one or more cabinets housing a number of disk array enclosures, power supplies and electronics to enable the communication of data between a host and the disk drives in the disk array enclosures. In such systems, each disk array enclosure (“DAE”), which houses a number of disk drives, is mounted within the cabinet to enable access to the disk drives of the enclosure from the front of the cabinet and access to components such as power supplies of the enclosure from the rear of the cabinet. The DAEs are mounted within the cabinet in a stacked configuration, which enables a large number of disk drives to be included in each cabinet. Each DAE also includes a number of fans for directing air into the front of the cabinet, through the DAE and out through the rear of the cabinet. This facilitates so-called “hot aisle-cold aisle” cooling, where the cabinets in a data center are positioned such that air is drawn into the cabinets from a “cold aisle” of the data center and exhausted to a “hot aisle” of the data center.